Unspoken Truths
by Bexxi86
Summary: Klaus wanted the truth, and the truth is what he got. Sometimes the truth can be a bit more than anyone bargained for. Continuation of 5x11. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries. ENJOY!**

* * *

The truth, that was all he asked for. He didn't ask for a kiss, nor did he ask for sex. He asked for the truth, so that's what I gave him. The truth was that I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. Yes, I tried my best to hide our connection with hostility because I didn't want it to be the truth. But like it or not, there _was_ a connection. If I was never going to see him again, then I was going to use the opportunity to finally give in to myself. I wanted to feel what it was like to indulge in something I wanted for once, even if it was the last time. At that point, I didn't care what my friends thought, I didn't care about right or wrong. He wanted a confession, and a confession is what he got.

From the second our eyes met each other, I felt the connection between us. It was powerful. I was drawn to him, like every time I was in his presence, only this time, I didn't fight it. I relished in it as it drew me closer to him. The moment our lips met, it was like the most epic fireworks went off inside my body. Sure, I had kissed a lot of guys before, but nothing had ever been like this. The way we moved with each other, it was perfect. It was like he knew me, knew my needs, better than anyone before.

We broke apart briefly, looking into one another's eyes. He looked at me as if to ask if I were sure. I smiled at him. We both knew what we wanted. I drew my hand up to his face, feeling his stubble as our lips met again, this time much more passionately. Soon, he had whooshed me up against a tree. I couldn't take it, even if the air was getting colder, I was burning up. I shed his jacket and soon mine was on the forest floor along side it. The raw passion between us as our hunger grew was intense. Next thing I know, he had ripped my shirt off. I really liked that shirt, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just needed him closer.

I whooshed him across the way into another tree, taking control. I could hear a low growl erupt from his throat in pleasure as I ripped his shirt off, throwing the remains to the forest floor. He began to nip at my neck with his human teeth, making me moan in ecstasy. A thought flashed across my mind telling me that I wanted him to bite me, but I knew his bite was poisonous to me. I was about to dismiss the thought when I remembered, his blood was also the cure. I felt my hunger rise when I thought of his blood. I remembered how it tasted, obviously the best blood I had ever drank. Even better than my favorite B+.

In the meantime, our pants were discarded to the pine covered ground and the only thing that stood between us was my thin lace panties, which were soon in shreds as well. Without hesitation, I tackled him to the ground, surrounded by our torn clothes, and lowered myself onto him. At that moment, I had never felt so alive. This was the most passionate, impulsive thing I had ever done in my life. As our bodies connected, I felt the hunger in my veins grow. I could feel my vampire features creeping their way onto my face, and I tried to banish them, but no such luck. I felt his hand touch my face and I opened my eyes to see his own ocean blue eyes turning golden. I wasn't afraid of them, like I had been with Tyler. Instead, it turned me on that much more. He guided my head to his neck and turned to expose more of it.

"Have at it, sweetheart." He murmured into my own neck. I couldn't control it any longer, I sunk my teeth into his neck, right over his artery. As the blood filled my mouth, it was the most euphoric feeling. I almost didn't register when he bit into my own neck, until the pleasure from it coursed through my body. There was no pain like from the other times I had been bitten, only pleasure. I began to see visions, almost like memories flashing in front of my eyes, but I realized they were not my own. They were _his_ memories of me. How he saw me at the ball, how he felt when he was around me. It was overwhelming. I wondered if he was seeing the same thing. He didn't drink much before pulling away, making sure that I drank enough of his own blood to counteract it. I was drawing his blood slowly, to savor it. It was addictive. After I pulled away, my thirst sated, the look in his eyes was indescribable. It was like I could see into his soul, seeing the good in him, the humanity.

In a split second, he had wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me, carrying me at vamp speed until I was pressed against another tree. My hands were on his back as he thrust in and out of me. I dug my nails into the skin of his back so hard that I knew it was drawing blood. I heard him growl in pleasure as I left trails near his spine. I could feel my release coming quickly, and his movements were getting faster, he was getting close too. I moved my lips to his ear, whispering quietly enough so that only he could hear my confession.

"I want you, _Niklaus._"

It was enough to push us both over the edge, making us climax at the same time. We fell to the ground together, panting as we struggled to regain our breath.

Minutes later, I lay with my head resting peacefully on his chest, playing with his necklace and tracing his tattoo. His arm was wrapped around me protectively. I thought about what he had said, about leaving and never coming back.

"So you are really never coming back?" I asked, my voice a little shaky, threatening to give me away.

"I did promise you, love." He said almost sadly.

"So I'll never see you again?" I replied hesitantly.

"I promised you, Caroline, that I wouldn't seek you out. I never said anything about you coming to see me in New Orleans." He replied, smirking. There's the Klaus I knew, always finding loopholes.

"As I said before, I'm in college, I have goals, plans, and none of my plans involve you." I told him honestly. When I made my plans for the future, he wasn't in the picture.

"Plans are meant to be broken, love. They aren't set in stone. And since when did anything in Mystic Falls _ever_ go by the plan?" He said smugly. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Just because plans _can_ be broken doesn't mean they are meant to be! They can be changed, but that doesn't mean I'm going to." I replied.

"I didn't ask you to come live with me in New Orleans, love. I was merely suggesting that if you ever wished to visit, the door is open." He responded defensively. I bit back a smile at the thought of someday visiting New Orleans, of course, I wouldn't tell him that.

It was starting to get dark and I realized I was probably really late for meeting up with the rest of the gang back at the boarding house. I wondered if Katherine was dead yet? I pushed away the thought and realized that I was still naked, laying on the forest floor with Klaus.

I stood up and began the search for my clothes. My panties were in shreds, as was my shirt. I put on my bra and jacket, zipping up my jacket all the way. I slipped my pants on and watched as he did the same. His body was toned and muscular, his tattoos making him all the more appealing. Realizing that I was now standing there, staring at him, I turned my face to the ground, blushing.

I just had the hottest of hot hybrid sex with none other than the original big bad hybrid himself. I realized in the midst of it all, it was so much more than just sex though. It was the epitome of unspoken truths. And it was a LOT more than I bargained for. I hadn't expected certain feelings to creep their way into my heart, nor did I expect the moment of pure connection we had shared while we exchanged blood.

"I guess this is it, then." I spoke, not really knowing what to say.

"At least allow me to walk you back to the boarding house, seeing as my car is at the same destination." He replied, smirking over at me. I didn't mind that.

"Alright, fine. But no comments about what just happened. You got your confession." I replied honestly. I didn't want him talking about it in fear that the other vampires might overhear something.

"That I did, love, and it was much more than I ever expected." He replied, almost surprised.

"Well you better have enjoyed it, because it's the only confession you are ever getting from me." I responded, trying more to convince myself than him, although my voice didn't waver. A girl had to act confident!

"I can assure you, love, I enjoyed it more than you'll ever know." We began walking back in silence, sneaking occasional glances over to him.

As we reached the edge of the property, before walking out of the woods, he pulled on my hand, spinning me around into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me one last time, with as much passion and meaning as he could.

"Thank you for your honesty." He whispered in my ear before whooshing off to his car, leaving me breathless in the woods. It took a minute before I realized he had tucked something neatly into my pocket. I pulled it out, it was a piece of parchment rolled into a small scroll tied with a ribbon. I would wait until I got home to open it, fearing I would possibly break down by whatever was written or drawn inside.

* * *

**I'm not one for one-shots, so this will most likely end up being an actual story! (Yes, I have an idea.) Hope you enjoyed some smutty goodness! -Bex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

With the ghost feeling of his lips on mine, and the tiny scroll tucked away safely in my pocket, I mustered up the courage to walk up to the boarding house.

Making sure my jacket was zipped all the way, I walked inside to see everyone by the fire.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked, worridly.

"Oh, I, uh, got lost in the woods, had to find my way back." I lied, semi-smoothly.

After Tyler's surprise return, I left early, making the excuse that I didn't really want to be there when Katherine died because I could care less. I didn't say anything to Tyler, trying to avoid him. I just needed to get out of there before it could get any more awkward.

I hadn't expected Tyler to return, even after Klaus told me he didn't kill him. I realized that the only reason Klaus didn't kill Tyler was because of me.

On my drive home, I realized several things. To Tyler, I was always second. I was second to his revenge, second to his pack. His need for revenge was stronger than his love for me. But Klaus put me before his need for revenge several times. The revenge he wanted on Katherine for 500 years and he dropped it, for me. The revenge he wanted on Tyler, multiple times, and he let him go, for me. For once in my life, someone put me first. And that someone was now gone.

Wasn't that the only thing I truly wanted in life? For someone to care enough so that I wasn't always second best?

I arrived home and sat on my bed, sighing. My mom still wasn't home yet. I didn't feel like driving all the way back to Whitmore tonight.

I remembered the small scroll in my pocket. I pulled it out and sat there staring at it for a few minutes wondering if I should open it or not. Pulling the small ribbon tying it together, I unrolled it slowly.

It was a sketch of me on prom night. The sketch made me look like I was enveloped in light while the background was dark. It was the most beautiful drawing I had ever seen. On the bottom, there was a short message.

"_The most beautiful light in the midst of darkness" _

I sat there, staring at the sketch for what seemed like hours, feeling tears starting to roll down my face. When I finally sat it down, I almost missed something written on the back. It was an address. _His_address. I smiled at it for a second before putting it right next to the other sketch he had given me. The one that I treasured.

I just hoped I had enough will power to keep on pretending that my life could be normal.

**_Three weeks later_**

Screw this. My life was anything _but _normal, and I was starting to realize that it never would be, no matter what I tried. We had to deal with freaking Katherine being stuck in Elena's body and then the stupid travelers who took Stefan and Elena's blood teaming up with Dr. Maxfield. On top of _all _of that, Tyler wasn't speaking to me. He found out what happened between me and Klaus and now wants absolutely nothing to do with me. He even left town again. Elena was pissed at first, but she didn't have any room to talk, being with Damon and all. Stefan was very supportive the whole time.

It was eating me up on the inside. I couldn't get him out of my head. I didn't _want _to. Every night, I would stare at the drawing, wondering.

Was that how I wanted to live my life? Asking what if to everything? I didn't _need _college. If I really wanted, I could compel myself a degree. Not to mention, I had forever. I had forever to go to college, forever to get my dream job. What about the things that I truly wanted? To be loved unconditionally, to be put first for a change. Those are things I couldn't wait forever to do. I wanted an epic love. And epic loves only happen once.

There was so much drama in my life, and 99.9 percent of it all revolving around Elena. That's how it always was. I was nothing special to anyone. Except one person.

I had a four-day weekend coming up in two days. I could : A- Stay at college and work on homework while avoiding Dr. Crazy, B- Go back to Mystic Falls and deal with loaded Elena drama, or C- Take a short vacation for myself. It was an easy decision for me to make.

**_Two days later-_**

"Care, aren't you going to come back with us?" Elena asked, noticing I hadn't packed my small bag like I normally did going home.

"No, I think I am going to stay here this weekend and catch up with some homework, exams aren't going to take themselves, you know! Maybe I can do a little recon on Dr. Crazy." I lied effortlessly.

"Suit yourself. Is this about that hot guy that just transferred?" Elena responded. I laughed, trying to act flirty.

"No, I just wanna get things done. All this going home and skipping class business lately has gotten me really behind! But you're right, he is hot!" I replied, making sure my voice didn't falter with my lies.

"Alright well we are going, call if you need anything." Bonnie said, heading for the door.

"Have fun!" I yelled after them. As soon as I knew they were gone, I grabbed the bag I had packed the night before out of my closet and whooshed out to my car.

I took a deep breath. "I can do this." I whispered to myself confidently as I turned on my car.

About ten minutes later, I hit the interstate going in one particular direction... south.

* * *

**Sorry loves if it gets a little tedious at times, but we will get there! I love you all and the more reviews I get, the more chapters you will get... REVIEW- it keeps me writing! -Bex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Twelve hours later, I pulled up outside of an old plantation looking manor. Taking a deep breath, I walked up and knocked on the door. I was about to turn around and leave when the door opened.

"Miss Forbes, what a surprise." Elijah said as he opened the door. I was a little dissappointed, but I didn't let it show. "Please, do come in." He stepped aside, motioning me through the door.

I looked around, it was huge. Bigger than their mansion in Mystic Falls, and very elegantly decorated.

"Niklaus should be home momentarily, may I offer you a drink?" Elijah said, showing me the way into their sitting room. He always did have impeccable manners. A drink? I think I was past the point of needing one, showing up in New Orleans randomly.

"Something strong, please?" I asked as politely as I could. He brought me a glass of bourbon. There was an awkward silence as we sat, causing me to down my entire glass extremely fast. Luckily, before it could get any more awkward, I heard the front door opening.

"Elijah please tell me there aren't more witches here?" I heard Klaus ask from the doorway. He must have not read the license plates on the car. I smiled, still sitting in my seat, knowing this would be a big surprise.

"No, brother, there are no witches in the household. Come have a drink." I heard Elijah say, not giving me away. I needed to see the look on his face when he saw it was me.

"Well then, who's car is-" He walked into the sitting room, where I was now hiding. When he asked, I couldn't help myself, I whooshed up behind him silently and tapped his shoulder, making him stop mid-sentence as he turned around. His face was priceless. It was a mix between shock, excitement, and adoration. "Caroline..."

"Hi." I replied nervously. Everything that I had thought about saying had flown out of my mind.

"I will leave the two of you alone." Elijah said, I didn't miss the smile on his face as he walked away.

We stood there, not saying anything for a few minutes until he gently brought his hand to my face. Instead of flinching away, like I used to, I leaned into it, feeling the warmth of his hand against my cheek. Had I really missed his presence this much?

"You're here." He said smiling, I could only assume the things going through his mind at the moment.

"I had a four-day weekend and decided to take a short vacation for myself, this is where I ended up." I said truthfully, though no other location had originally crossed my mind when I decided.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, motioning for me to sit down.

"Not long, maybe five minutes." I replied. He refilled my glass of bourbon and filled his own, sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm just shocked to see you, to say the least." He said, still staring at me.

"I can leave if you don't want me here." I mumbled, standing up. I began walking toward the door but I was stopped by Klaus standing right in front of me.

"I don't want you to leave, quite the opposite really. I just didn't expect you to show up. I mean, I had hoped, but I almost thought I would never see you again. This doesn't have anything to do with Tyler, does it? Because I assure you I haven't killed him since he has been back in New Orleans." What? Tyler was here again?

"I didn't even know he was here. He hasn't spoken to me since I told everyone what happened." I replied honestly. "But why do you always assume that I am here on someone else's behalf, can't you just shut up and accept that I am here to see you?" His eyes lit up like a kid on christmas morning.

"You are telling me that you drove twelve hours to New Orleans on a four-day weekend, just to see me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, don't make me regret it. You once promised to show me the world, you can start with New Orleans." I told him, smiling. He smirked at me.

"You wont regret it, sweetheart. And who better to show you the supernatural capitol than the King himself? But if you are going to stay," I shot him a look, "even only for a few days, then I have a lot to tell you." He replied, making me a bit nervous.

"I'm not in danger being here, am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"You are never in danger while you are with me, love." He said, smirking. "Would you like me to show you to your room so you can put your things away and get ready for tonight?"

"Yes, please. I've been driving since 8am this morning and I feel gross." I said, making a face. It was true, I felt gross. I definitely needed a shower if we were going to be going out tonight.

He led me up the stairs to a large room. It was beautiful.

"This is my room, but make yourself comfortable. Since I wasn't expecting your arrival, I don't have any of the guest rooms ready." He said, still smiling. He was obviously still surprised that I was there.

"Thank you. Where are we going tonight? Or at least, what should I wear?" I asked, not really knowing what to expect.

"It's New Orleans, sweetheart, don't dress down." He winked at me and left the room for me to get ready in peace. So basically he was telling me to dress up. Good thing I thought to actually pack nice clothes. I pulled my strapless, blue, thigh-length dress out of my bag and laid it out on the bed. Klaus did say he liked me in blue. I got out my black Louboutin pumps and sat them next to the dress, along with the bracelet Klaus gave me.

I went in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, which calmed some of my nerves, and dried my hair. After putting on my dress, curling my hair, and putting on makeup, I looked in the mirror, making sure I was ready. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said nervously. Klaus opened the door and vamp sped over to me.

"You look absolutely ravishing, sweetheart. You know I love when you wear blue." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, taking a moment to look at him. He was wearing a black suit jacket with one of his infamous Henley's. He looked sexy. "Now what do we have to talk about before we go?"

"The reason I came back to New Orleans was because I was told there was a group of witches plotting against me. Obviously I took it as a threat and came down to rid myself of the problem. When I got here, I was informed that they had 'leverage' against me. A pregnant werewolf. The witches said the baby was a hybrid, and that it was mine." He looked at me as I stopped walking.

"Wait, you have a baby?" I asked incredulously, looking up at him.

"Let me tell the story, love. Anyways, they said it was possible because of a loophole in nature. They wanted me to overthrow the ruler of New Orleans, which happened to be my protege, Marcel. He was not allowing the witches to use any magic, and they were getting angry. Long story short, after Tyler made his first appearance, I ended up getting my power back. But while he was here, I noticed him with the pregnant werewolf, Hayley, by the way. He had seemed a bit protective over her after he had threatened to kill her and the unborn child. To me, that set off a few red flags. After Rebekah so graciously gifted him back to Mystic Falls when we were there last, I took the opportunity to compel Hayley into telling me the truth. As it turns out, she had been helping Tyler with a plan to get to me, but making me believe it was my child, when it was not. As I compelled the truth out of her, she admitted to Tyler being the child's father after all."

I listened to his story in shock. Tyler had actually cheated on me with Hayley and now he was having a baby with her, and they had used it against Klaus? Wait, for Klaus to believe it was his meant that he had to have slept with her too!

"You slept with the WERESLUT?!" I yelled at him. By now, we were walking down the sidewalk towards the sound of music and the smell of food.

"I tell you everything and _that's_ what you get out of it?" He laughed. "It was a one night stand, love. I was quite angry of you rejecting all of my advances and she wanted answers about her parents. It meant nothing." I knew I had no right to be mad at him, it wasn't like I was with him or anything.

"So is that why Tyler came back?" I asked, trying to get my mind elsewhere.

"As soon as I found out, I sent her away, making sure to compel her into never using the baby's blood to create more hybrids. She must have called Tyler. I made it known to him that If I were to see him or her again, I would not be as forgiving as I was the last time. I won't kill him, because I know you won't forgive me if I do, but It never hurts to see them running in fear for the rest of their lives." He said with a smirk. It was all kind of overwhelming at the moment.

"So you are the King of New Orleans now?" I asked, changing the subject once more.

"At the moment, I am ruling side-by-side of Marcel, seeing as I have the power but he has the loyalty. You will meet him tonight." That made me nervous. We came to Bourbon Street where all the music and food was. There were artists on the street, people playing jazz music everywhere and the best smelling food. I didn't fail to notice the vampires jumping over the rooftops.

"Klaus, are there vampires on the rooftops?" I asked, unconciously moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around mine.

"Nightwalkers, Don't worry, love, they answer to me." He replied, but I was still nervous.

"Why are they so open, won't the humans notice?" I asked curiously.

"We have a deal of sorts with the humans. They leave us alone and we don't feed on the locals." He said, leading me into a sort of compound.

"Klaus, who is this beautiful woman on your arm?" I heard a voice say from a balcony above us. The man jumped over the railing, landing in front of us. He was good-looking but not my type.

* * *

**Well, who do you think it is? Review if you want more... I love you guys- BEX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

_Previously-_

_"Klaus, who is this beautiful woman on your arm?" I heard a voice say from a balcony above us. The man jumped over the railing, landing in front of us. He was good-looking but not my type._

* * *

"Caroline, this is Marcel, Marcel this is Caroline. She is a close friend of mine." Klaus told him, taking his arm from mine and wrapping it around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He said, picking up my hand to kiss it. He was overly flirting with me I didn't like it. Something about him gave me a bad feeling. "Would you like a drink, or maybe a dance?" He offered. I knew what he was doing, trying to get me so Klaus would be jealous. Well two can play that game.

"Sorry, you're not really my type. Besides, _Nik _was showing me around the French Quarter, isn't that right, _Nik?" _I said, not missing the look in Klaus' eyes when I called him Nik. Marcel was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"That would be right, love." Klaus said smirking proudly.

"Dance with me, _Nik?" _I whispered in his ear, loud enough so I knew Marcel would hear it.

"If you would excuse us, Marcel, it seems _my _girl would like to dance." Klaus said, taking my hand leading us to the middle of the floor where everyone was dancing, away from the very shocked Marcel. I was smiling and laughing by the time we got into the middle of the floor. It was like a vampire club and I loved it! I began dancing against Klaus as the music blared.

"That was brilliant, sweetheart. I don't think he has ever been rejected before, and I do love the way you say my name." Klaus whispered in my ear as we danced closely. I was suddenly hyper-aware of just how close we were to each other. I realized that I hadn't had any blood since the morning before I left Whitmore. I could smell the humans in the mix and the blood from the other vampires feeding on the humans. But I didn't drink from humans and I didn't see any blood bags around. Klaus must have sensed my worry.

"When was the last time you fed, Caroline?" He asked only loud enough for me to hear, even over the music.

"Before I left this morning." I replied. I was having a difficult time holding off my face from changing at this point. "Let me guess, no blood bags here?" He shook his head. I knew it.

He tilted his head to the side and I knew immediately what he was doing. The last time I had his blood it had quenched my thirst for three days! Seeing his artery pulsing made my face start to change and I felt him pull me closer to him. I looked up for a split second and saw Marcel staring at us. I smirked as I let my face change before biting into Klaus's neck, drinking only as much as I needed. Every time I had his blood, I found myself wanting it more and more. It was so intoxicating. I pulled away, willing my vampire features to go away.

"Thank you." I murmered into his neck. He pulled my face up to look at me, noticing a drop of blood on the corner of my mouth, getting ready to roll down my chin. In a split second, his lips were on mine. It was just as I remembered. There was so much passion. The kiss broke before it could get too heavy.

"Would you like to get out of here and get some food, love?" He asked after we danced a while longer. I nodded and he whooshed me away, holding my hand. When we stopped, I was giggling and for the first time in a long time, I was having fun.

"You should have seen Marcel's face when you let me have your blood!" I said giggling as we walked down the sidewalk to a place called 'Rousseus'. He opened the door for me and I walked in.

"They have the best gumbo in the French Quarter, love." He said as we walked to the bar. "Hello, Camille." He said to the blonde working as the bartender. I felt myself get a bit jealous.

"Klaus." She said with indifference.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet Camille, Camille, this is Caroline." She wiped her hand on a rag before reaching out to shake mine.

"So you are the infamous Caroline that Klaus is always talking about?" Klaus talked about me down here? I looked at him for an explanation.

"The very one. Can we get two bowls of gumbo and a bottle of champagne?" I heard him ask. Champagne, it was our 'thing' as he called it. "Caroline, if you will excuse me for a moment?" I nodded while he walked over to where I saw Elijah sitting, relieved it wasn't another girl.

"He's in love with you, you know?" Camille said to me as she sat down the bottle of Champagne in front of me. I looked at her shocked.

"What?" I asked, afraid I heard her wrong.

"Klaus, he is so obviously in love with you. I'm a psychology major. I've heard him talk about you since he got here, and now I can see the way he looks at you." I smiled over in Klaus's direction, whom I knew could hear what the bartender was saying.

"I know." I said back at the bartender, still smiling. "What does he say about me?" What? I was curious. I could hear Klaus chuckle from across the room.

"Just that you are his light, the one who brings out all the good parts of him. He also told me how you are the only one that can hurt him and get away with it." She whispered the last part. I thought back to all the times I _had_ hurt him and how if I were anyone else, I would have been long dead. Luckily, he rescued me from my thoughts by walking back over.

"I wanted to let you know, Rebekah will be back tomorrow." Klaus said, brushing his hand across my back as he took his seat next to me.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, love, she wont give you any problems." He reassured me.

We ate our gumbo, which was _really _good, and I was starting to feel a bit tired. "What do you want to do now, love?" Klaus asked as we left the restaurant.

"Can we go home? I'm getting kind of tired." I said, feeling exhausted. It was already close to 1am.

"Of course, sweetheart." He said before grabbing my hand and taking off at vamp speed.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. 100 reviews and something awesome will happen... :) Love you all- Bex**


	5. ---------

Hey guys! This is just an Authors note! Im sorry loves, I promise to have more chapters out soon! I am currently working on my novel which I am getting officially published and will be available on AMAZON/KINDLE!

It will be called "The Prevalence: Quest of the Unknown" *TM*

I may at some point put the first chapter up on here for my readers, but only if you request it! (I need to see what you guys think and promote it a bit!)

-SHORT DESCRIPTION-

This novel follows two brothers, Cai and Alijah, heirs to the line of Axior, as they go on a journey across Pangaera, traveling several hundreds of leagues and through numerous dangerous obstacles to exchange a simple map and key for their sister, Aurora, who has been held captive by the enemy since birth. Not all is as it seems when the company of nine finally arrive. Can they overcome one last unforeseen complication, or will all be lost?

* * *

A little note to my readers- I created the realm of Pangaera (and all the places in it), as well as several different races of 'supernatural' people, and 2-3 new languages for this book. I would like to see my hard work pay off... literally! If you guys want to sample the first chapter, I will see what I can do... LET ME KNOW!

I love you all- **Bex**


End file.
